deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Shenanigans In Arulco
Shenanigans in Arulco is a modern game set in Arulco (from Jagged Alliance 2), using the Reflex System (from Twilight 2013). The players are mercenaries hired by Enrico Chivaldori to kick Queen Deidranna's head in and retake the country for its rightful rulers... making a crapload of money in the process. It is tentatively scheduled to run on Thursday evenings (Polish time, GMT+1). =Character Creation= Baseline Use the standard (Stage II) lifepath chargen from Twilight 2013, except: * Disregard the Last Year phases. Your last phase may be anything except those. * Choose Personal Equipment as normal, but no individual item may have a Street Price over $2000. * I will assign Group Equipment as I see fit, depending on what looks right for the team I get from you guys. * Don't subtract contacts from passes through military phases. The end of the world hasn't happened yet. (If you are partial to Hazardous Duty, it's fine to use that. I'd rather not get into heavy use of Flaws and Merits, but that table is awesome. Reroll any entries that rely on the Last Year to be in effect.) Suggestions I strongly urge to make characters who know how to fight. If you disregard this hint, your character will be hired from M.E.R.C rather than A.I.M. (this implies significantly inferior pay mode and amount) or be a local (working for whatever you can convince the others to pay you). Choosing PMC as your last phase isn't strictly necessary. In addition to general combat skills, however, you might find the following abilities useful: * Training other people, particularly local freedom fighters and militia. * Driving and/or piloting vehicles, particularly eggbeaters. You might find personal contact with Skyrider a little annoying. * Demolitions. 'Nuff said. * Mechanics for repairing stuff in the field. Arulco is extremely poor. * Leadership and some degree of social skills, for dealing with the people you are liberating. * Surviving in the wild for extended periods of time. Besides those, which I expect to be fairly common, there are some niche skills that might come in handy: * Wrestling wild animals. * Spelunking. * Chemistry and electronics. =Characters= Roster * Ueno Kaede, played by Remmon. * Viktor Tupikov , played by DarkAssasin. * Lars "Larze" Olsen, played by ErikMesoy. * Rico Rodriguez, played by Sixaxis. * Paul Decker, played by Tarinaky. Fill these out, guys. Employment A.I.M. *Larze: $4550 per week *Decker: $4200 per week *Viktor: $5200 per week *Kaede: $4800 per week Daily = weekly/5 rounded up to nearest 50 Fortnightly = weekly*1.5 rounded up to nearest 50 The wages are calculated based on your attributes, skills and qualifications. The formula is not public. You may opt for a life/health deposit, required of the employer, equal to half your weekly wage. If you return from assignment in one piece, it is refunded. If you leave injured, you get to keep part of it, depending on severity of injuries. If you die, your next of kin gets the money. M.E.R.C Nobody's lame enough to be hired from M.E.R.C yet. Team Equipment * 1x case of energy bars (36 bars). * 1x can of coffee (50 servings). * 2x jerry can of petrol. * 1x 4-man civilian tent. * 100x 7.62x51mm NATO (box, no mags). * 200x 9x19mm Parabellum (box, no mags). * 100x 7.62x39mm (box, no mags). * 50x 9mm Makarov (box, no mags). * 1x FN Minimi with 2 belts (200x 5.56x45mm each) and bipod. * 1x UAZ-469 (dark green, one spare tire). * 1x mechanic's toolkit. =General Information= On the PRS chart, Twilight 2013 falls somewhere between Retro and Stupid. Errata for the core rulebook is here: http://www.93gamesstudio.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=32&t=1988 House Rules * Baseline is Stage II (Hazardous Duty, above, is an exception). * We are using d16s instead of d20s for skill and attribute checks. TN is capped at 14 rather than 18. * We will be using Survival Points. * Burst fire is altered: add the number of range bands beyond optimum to each d6 being rolled for additional hits. For example, if firing a 3-shot burst at a target at Open range when the weapon is specced for Tight, you'll roll 1d6+2 twice rather than 1d6 twice. All else stays the same. * Qualifications can be acquired in play without instruction - in such a case, you need three successful learning experiences to learn it. * Only wielded items count their bulk for encumbrance. Carried items which are not readied do not. The general tone will be moderately light. I tend to like doing things by the rules, except when that's inconvenient or contrary to common sense. Setting The setting is a fictional Third World country named Arulco. The people are mostly Hispanic, with a significant Black minority. The official language is Spanish, but many inhabitants speak English too and some might know Russian. The country is very small. Given a determined hiker, and no hostile forces, blood cats or unmapped shortcuts, one could make it across the whole thing in less than a week of walking. There are dirt or cobblestone roads between major cities, but asphalt is rare outside of Meduna or Balime. The nation is impoverished, as befitting the Third World. The government - and by that I mean Queen Deidranna and her sympathizers - get rich by silver mining. Fuel is restricted to military and mining operations, and even then, it is scarce because Deirdranna is very stingy. Everyone else's lot sucks balls. The local rebels are mostly crushed. For what it's worth, the game will be taking place somewhere around the 90s. Canonical Mercenaries We're probably going to be seeing some of them in the game, when Enrico's unnamed middleman decides that one team is not enough for this job. Adherence to Canon In a word, loose. For a slightly more wordy explanation, consider that I will make some common sense alterations to the setting and events. The game will be played in Realistic mode, by popular demand. Your enemies are still the nation's most illiterate conscripts, wearing red uniforms (likely based on ancient British coats). This does not mean, however, that they won't have a bit more discipline, intelligence and standardized equipment than in the game. E-mail Message 1: "We took Drassen. Send guns." Response: "This is good." *sends guns* Message 2 : "We took a SAM site. Send misc stuff." Response: "This is good. Enrico thinks it's good too. Have contract extensions." Message 3: "Enrico: Progress is steady. As of today, I estimate that Dedranna's forces have suffered approximately one hundred casualties. The rebel movement has been revitalized, with approximately forty people armed and actively participating. However, with the increased mobilization on both sides have come several wounds. Ira Smythe, one of the original members of the rebel movement as of our arrival, has been serving in an assistant medical capacity, but is overworked and possibly more suited to field medicine than post-combat doctoring. As such, I would request the employment of a professional medic to act in a support capacity here, if such a person can be found. Overall, developments are greatly positive. Yours, Lars Olsen." Response: Request approved, medics hired. =Session Summaries= 1 Kaede, Larze, Decker and Viktor arrive in Arulco. Decker demolished the guards and damaged the outpost with a well-placed grenade. Then they drove to Omerta, and routed a small team of redshirts. Finding Fatima, they followed her and met Miguel and what was left of the resistance. They planned to take over Drassen Airport, and recruited Ira to help with medicine. Casualties: * Three border guards. * Six redshirts in Omerta. 2 The group ride over to Drassen. Kaede sneaks around first, takes position to snipe, then the others cut their way into the fenced area and slaughter the surprised garrison. Ira manages to jam an AK47. Nobody manages to fix it. Kaede and Ira have a talk with Pablo, but then reinforcements arrive - and are subsequently slaughtered again by Decker's grenade launcher and Viktor's LMG. Out of twenty-four garrisoned troops, three survive in various states of disrepair as POWs. Casualties: * Seven yellowshirts in Drassen Airport. * Fourteen yellowshirts from other parts of Drassen, but in Drassen Airport. Prisoners: * Three yellowshirts. One with Serious head injury, one with Moderate explosive injury, one with Slight injuries. 3 The party put the POWs in jail, freed Rico Rodriguez, who was an Arulcan army sergeant jailed for insubordination. Kaede and Ira handle talking to Father Walker, and arrange for supplies for Miguel. Kaede scouts around Drassen, finds a loud-mouthed hermit. Rico talks to the head miner, mine profits fall into rebel hands. The crew call up some militiamen, and Ira trains them. Larze sends sitrep to Enrico's middleman, who sends back guns and ammo for the militia. Viktor finally fixes his AK47, it turned out to be completely unable to fire as was. The team then went to ambush and demolish the garrison at the SAM east, taking prisoners of the survivors, then argued what to do with their new acquisition. Militia: * 38 militia at Drassen. Being trained by Ira, mostly unskilled. Casualties: * Nine redshi®ts at the Drassen SAM site. Prisoners: * Three redshirts at the Drassen SAM site. 4 Party returns to Drassen. 12 militias get sent to ward the SAM site. Viktor goes with, applies charges to launchers. Kaede scouts out to Alma, meets up with the Drassen Counterattack, applies grenade trap, rushes to warn others. Meanwhile, Rico and Larze make a pit trap in the road. Militia is summoned, an ambush is arranged. In the firefight, Deirdranna's forces are defeated, and the surviving elites and some redshirts flee. Casualties: * Five militia. Eight more are wounded, four seriously. * 53 redshirts, one elite soldier. 5 Larze talks to Father Walker about getting all the bodies buried and sends another sitrep. Decker drinks in the pub and gets a sidequest in hunting terrorists. Viktor totally fails at everything he tries, and is busy building sandcastles. Kaede goes to Alma to do some recon and headshoots a couple of guys. Casualties: * One redshirt in Alma. Also seriously injured elite. 6 The team decides to split up. Kaede sneaks off to Alma. Viktor and Larze go by jeep to San Mona, which they reach after a brief encounter with some soldiers. There, they mingle and lose money betting. Viktor signs up to a boxing competition, and wins in. This earns him recognition of the local crime lord, Peter "Kingpin" Klaus, who invites the two to his manor to talk employment. Casualties: * Three redshirts somewhere south of Omerta.